


The Other Stilinski

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Sweet Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Stiles takes his brother to meet the rest of the pack, but no one could’ve guessed he’d bond with him.





	The Other Stilinski

“STILES! I NEED YOU TO LOOK AFTER YOUR BROTHER!”

Stiles rushed around upstairs, falling and thudding onto the floor, before he pulled the bedroom door open.

“What? Why?”

“I need to go. And the day-care cancelled”.

Stiles groaned, shaking his body exaggeratedly.

“Daaad! You know I was meant to go and meet the pack”.

The sheriff sighed, knowing that they’d been planning to hang out for the holidays.

But he needed someone to take care of y/n.

“I know, son. But, there’s no one else. And your brother needs you”.

When he put it like that, Stiles felt a sense of guilt, but also joy.

His brother needed him.

He’d still not gotten used to having a younger brother. Especially one who always relied on him.

But that feeling of having someone look up to him always made Stiles happy to have y/n.

“Fine”, he sighed, watching as his dad left the house.

He turned then, walking into the living room, seeing y/n sat on the floor.

“Hey, y/n. What do you wanna do today?” he asked, kneeling down behind y/n.

Y/n turned around, looking up at his older brother.

He shrugged, not really having any plans.

He was 5. What kind of 5 year old planned out their day?

“You wanna go somewhere with me?” Stiles asked, hoping y/n would agree.

‘Where?’ y/n signed, wondering what his brother was so eager to get to.

“My friend’s house. You wanna meet them all?”

Y/n once again shrugged.

He wasn’t used to being around too many people.

Ever since his mom died and he came to live with his dad, he was a lot more solitary.

He was a mute.

Selectively mute.

His mom’s death was…traumatic.

Everyone was having difficulty adjusting.

All three of them had to learn sign language, that being the best way to communicate with him.

But neither the sheriff nor Stiles expected anyone else joining their family.

While they were fairly used to him now, it was still strange, waking up and seeing a little child in their house.

“Ok, they won’t hurt you or ask too many questions. Ok?”

Y/n nodded, anxiously stood behind Stiles, waiting for the door to open.

“Doors open, dude!”

Stiles sniggered to himself, sliding the door open and ushering y/n into the loft.

Y/n simply stood at the door as Stiles walked to the others, plopping down on a couch, where everyone else was gathered.

“Who’s this?”

The sudden voice right next to him made y/n jump, not expecting the man to have suddenly entered behind them.

Y/n stayed rooted in his place, staring up at the man.

Stiles stood up, cursing himself.

“Sorry. Uh…everyone, I’d like you to meet y/n. My brother”.

“Brother?”

Stiles nodded, explaining the story of y/n’s mom, finding out who he was and him coming to live with them in Beacon Hills.

By this point, everyone had gathered around the couch, y/n sat in the middle, everyone practically staring at him.

“Hi sweetie. You don’t have to be scared”.

Y/n looked up at the girl, her hair red and shining.

He wanted to say hello, but no words would come out.

“He-uh-he’s mute”.

“Mute?”

Stiles nodded.

He’d explain to them later, knowing y/n wouldn’t want to go through the pain of hearing about that day all over again.

Peter simply watched y/n, intrigued and strangely happy that he was here.

There was something about the child, something that made him immediately feel the need to protect him.

He didn’t know why. He’d never met y/n. And he practically hated kids. But there was something about the boy that he just connected with. Something that made him realize y/n would be a big part of his life.

Stiles was so proud of y/n.

It’d been almost 7 months since he came to live with them.

For the first two months, he didn’t say a single word and barely even wanted to be around them.

But then he began changing.

Slowly, he began spending more time with his dad and brother.

He began smiling a little.

He began playing, laughing and the joy was beginning to come back to him.

But the thing that he was the most proud of, was when y/n said his first word.

Stiles remembered that day clearly.

How was he meant to forget the day his brother, the one whose voice he never heard, said his first word?

_Stiles was stood at the desk, the rest of the pack there too._

_They were discussing possibly going on a holiday._

_Seemed like ever since the supernatural happenings had died down, they had a lot more free time._

_While they were discussing, Stiles suddenly heard a shrill ‘Yayy!’ coming from the staircase._

_His head snapped in the direction of y/n and Peter, seeing them both playing with a coin, Peter doing his magic tricks._

_Stiles felt his heart swell with joy at the sound that came from y/n’s mouth, but the child didn’t stop there._

_“I win, Mister Peter!”_

_Stiles felt his eyes getting wet._

_He didn’t even realize he was sniffling until Scott nudged him, smirking at him, before the entire pack watched y/n with Peter, talking quietly._

_Not too much. A few words here and there._

_But he was opening up._

_After months of nothing, he was actually speaking again._

While they never expected Peter to be the one who’d help y/n, they were glad the man had taken a role of protector with y/n.

It was strange to everyone, to see this.

Except Derek.

He’d been listening in on the conversations they’d have, while the rest of them discussed their own business.

Peter telling y/n he’d take care of him.

That he’d make sure no one would hurt him.

That they had to stick together, being the two outsiders.

The two ‘different’ ones.

The rest of them might have found Peter’s fondness for y/n strange, but Derek understood.

Peter finally had someone who wouldn’t judge him. Someone who’d see the good.

And that’s exactly what y/n did.

Saw the good, the kind and the softness Peter had inside his heart.

And it was all for y/n.

The child who made Peter feel loved.

The one who made him feel needed.

The child they all loved.


End file.
